1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of energy extraction, and more particularly in the field of energy extraction wherein the energy stored in hot brine or other liquid within the Earth is used to create power on the surface of the Earth.
The invention is more particularly in the field of such energy extraction and utilization of the stored energy wherein the hot liquid within the Earth is caused to vaporize and pass through a well casing to an energy extraction device on the surface of the Earth, with the condensate resulting therefrom being passed to an adjacent well with provision being provided for alternately receiving the steam and disposing of the condensate from one well or the other.
The invention is more particularly directed to the field of such energy extraction wherein an energy extractor is placed within each well and power is generated therein by steam passing past such energy extractor, and wherein the steam, in passing out of the well, is directly used in a turbine or other energy extractor apparatus, after which the ultimate condensate resulting therefrom is passed into the other well, with the alternate provision of disposing of the condensate back and forth between the wells, or groups of wells,
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known, that there are pools of extremely hot liquids beneath the surface of the Earth. Generally, these pools of liquid are in the form of brine, at a considerable depth, and it has been heretofore known to pump such hot brine to the surface and utilize the hot brine for running turbines, or other such devices, in order to create power on the surface of the Earth. After the initial extraction of power from the hot brine, it is customary to return the same to the brine pool through an appropriate conduit or the like. One such system is illustrated in my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 466,870, filed May 6, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,174.
It is also known to utilize steam, emanating from the surface of the Earth, through a well or the like, in a heat exchange device allowing condensate to return through the same well, or in some adjacent area or to otherwise dispose of it.
In the particular invention disclosed in this patent application, one well (or group of wells) is used for the source of steam; A separate well (or group) is used for the disposition of the condensate. Reversible valving arrangements are provided whereby the second well (or group) will become the source of the steam and the first well (or group) will receive the condensate. Further, the present invention utilizes a dual system, wherein an energy extractor is placed within each well to create a first source of power from the steam passing around such energy extractor; the steam is extracted, thereafter, from the well and is further utilized for power, directly, in a further energy extractor, or power producing, medium, after which it is returned as condensate to the other well. This is unknown and unique.